


Nightmares and Reality

by Challenger



Series: Little One [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challenger/pseuds/Challenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Little One'. Bumblebee's nightmare has finally come true when he loses his vocal processor. Unfortunately overcoming his new disability is going to be the least of his and his family's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee remembered when he first asked Optimus when he could begin training. He had been five vorns old and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had just started their training. He had known that he was a lot younger than the twins, but they were his main playmates and once they started training he hadn't got to play with them as much. Add in the fact that Optimus was gone from base a lot more on missions, he had gotten very lonely. To him, training would be the perfect solution. He had been dismayed when Optimus had immediately shot down his idea, telling him that he was much too young to be anywhere near the training room let alone beginning to train himself. After that he had ran into the room that he shared with his father and hid under his berth for two joors until Optimus pulled him out and carefully explained to him why he didn't want him training yet. Bumblebee had understood and hadn't brought it up again until two vorns ago. Even then Optimus had been reluctant to let him, but after a while he finally caved. Missions had been another thing entirely though. Optimus always sent him on the more simple missions, with the same explanation every time: he was a scout and he was still a youngling. Putting his life at stake was not an option. But now that he was in his current predicament, Bumblebee was sure that he was never going to be sent on another mission again.

It was supposed to be another simple mission. He and the unit he had been assigned to were supposed to keep any Decepticons that strayed into Tyger Pax busy until the AllSpark could be launched into space. Optimus was delaying Megatron's main forces in Simfur, but apparently someone had forgotten to tell that to the Decepticon leader. Things had already gone wrong when they had been captured and the majority of his unit had been tortured and killed for information, but now Megatron himself had arrived and was demanding to know the location of the AllSpark.

Bumblebee didn't know if Megatron knew that he was Optimus' son. He had been told that when he was a sparkling Megatron had sparklingnapped him from Optimus and Elita during an attack on a base. No one knew if Megatron had discovered that Bumblebee was his nephew during that time, but they did know that he knew that the youngling, then sparkling, was very close to the Autobot leader. It was because of that, that Bumblebee wasn't surprised that he was the one that Megatron interrogated instead of Arcee, who was the only one besides himself left. He had remained defiant and refused to tell Megatron anything, which ended up costing him his arm. And then when the AllSpark was finally launched, he had been able to stop Megatron from going after it right away, but that had come at a price. His vocal processor had been crushed.

He was amazed that he hadn't fallen into stasis lock from all the damage he had. Though honestly he was beginning to wish he had. At least then all of the pain that was throbbing all over him would fade into oblivion. He tried to move his head to see if Arcee was okay, but even the slightest movement of his neck made the pain he already felt much, much worse. Bumblebee closed his optics and tried to force himself into recharge to escape reality for just a little while.

* * *

Ratchet sighed as he and a team of medics arrived at Tyger Pax. Bodies from both factions were littered across the ground and a quick scan showed that there was no way to save any of them. The further along they got, the worse everything became.

"Ratchet, we found a survivor!" one of the other medics called.

Ratchet hurried over to where the other medic was standing and found Arcee bound against a structure. A quick scan told him that she had suffered no major injuries, but would still require some medical treatment for her minor wounds. Right as he was about to help her down, she finally spoke up.

"Help Bumblebee," she quickly said.

"We haven't found him yet Arcee," the medic shook his head.

"He's over there. Help him," the femme quickly replied. It was easy for Ratchet to see the worry in her optics concerning her nephew.

After instructing the other medic to help the femme down, Ratchet headed off in the direction that Arcee had indicated. Only a few feet away from Arcee, was one of the youngling's arms. Ratchet bent down and picked it up before continuing on to see if he could find the rest of him. It didn't take long to come across Bumblebee's battered frame. The medic bent down and placed a servo on the arm still attached to the scout's body, which only caused his optics to snap open. Bumblebee frantically looked around before trying to say something. When only static emerged from the youngling and an expression of pain made itself known on his face, Ratchet examined his neck. What had happened to Bumblebee had instantly become clear. Someone had completely crushed his vocal processor. The damage to it looked very severe and Ratchet wasn't even sure if it would be repairable.

"Is he going to be okay," Arcee asked from behind him.

"He's not leaking too much energon, but that could change when we start to move him. His arm should be a fairly simple repair, but his vocal processor…"

"What about his vocal processor?"

"I'm not sure if it can be repaired, but I won't know for sure until I get him to a med-bay. Arcee, who did this?"

"Megatron," the femme bitterly replied.

"Bumblebee I'm going to put you into stasis. You're safe now youngling."

* * *

When Ratchet told Optimus Prime to come to the med-bay the moment he returned to the base from Simfur, he knew something was wrong. The Autobot leader had been concerned when Megatron had not been with his main forces in Simfur and when he entered the med-bay only to see Bumblebee lying on one of the medical berths that concern only increased.

"What happened?" he asked as Ratchet walked over to him.

"Megatron ended up going to Tyger Pax. Bumblebee and Arcee were the only survivors of their unit. She wasn't damaged too badly, but Bumblebee's arm had been torn off and Megatron crushed his vocal processor."

"Will he be alright?"

"His arm was a simple fix, but it will take time for it to be fully functional again. His vocal processor on the other hand," Ratchet just shook his head. "There's nothing I can do to fix it. Bumblebee is not going to be able to talk again. I'm sorry Optimus."

"You did your best Ratchet. I'm just grateful that he is alive."

"I wish I could have done more. He should be out of stasis soon. I think it will be good to have you here when he finds out he's mute."

Optimus nodded his head and walked over to Bumblebee's berth. He gently placed one of his servos on his son's non-damaged arm and sat down next to him. He had come to a realization several vorns ago that to keep Bumblebee safe from danger was going to be a near impossible task with a war going on. But that hadn't stopped him from trying. He had kept his youngling out of the field until both his sparkmate, Elita, and Bumblebee had ganged up on him and pointed out that Bumblebee needed to know how to defend himself. After that he had made sure to mainly send Bumblebee on scouting missions to ensure that he wouldn't be in many battles where he could be killed. Optimus knew that it annoyed the youngling when he was being overprotective, but as both a commander and a father he felt his decisions were sound. At times he really wondered if Bumblebee truly understood why he and Elita were both very protective of him.

They had almost lost him three times when he was a sparkling, before he had even been online for a full vorn. Making sure that the Decepticons did not find out that Bumblebee was the son of the Autobot leader and his sparkmate had been a never-ending struggle and Optimus still wasn't sure if they had succeeded in that. Megatron knew he was close to the youngling, there was no denying that, but had his brother ever learnt more than that, Optimus had no idea. But Megatron had made some comments that made Optimus believe that he had, though that left the Autobot leader unsure why Megatron had left the youngling alive. Optimus decided not to dwell on it and instead let himself feel relieved that he still had his son with him.

A small burst of static brought his attention back to Bumblebee. The youngling was now awake and looking up at him with a mixture of fear and pain on his face.

"You're safe little one," Optimus reassured.

_Krzzz._

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, but there was nothing I could do for your vocal processor. It was too damaged for my repairs," Ratchet said as he walked over to the other side of Bumblebee's berth.

A look of alarm appeared on Bumblebee's face as he let out bursts of static repeatedly. Optimus and Ratchet both knew that he was trying to speak – not wanting to believe that he really no longer had his voice. After a few breems he stopped, despair making itself known. The youngling visibly deflated in front of the two older Autobots.

"Bumblebee I know this is hard for you, but everything else is alright. You are still the same youngling without your voice and I know you can overcome this disability," Optimus gently said.

Bumblebee just shook his head. Optimus didn't understand, his voice was a big part of him. He loved to talk and ask questions, and now he could do neither. He vaguely could remember a nightmare he had had a few times when he was a sparkling. In the nightmare there was always an evil mech laughing telling him how he couldn't speak and that everyone was going to forget about him. The thought of everyone forgetting about him had always terrified him. He had never told Optimus or Elita or anyone else for that matter about the nightmares. He hadn't had them since he was a sparkling after all and it seemed pointless to bring it up. But just the mere thought of Optimus and Elita forgetting that he even existed was enough to frighten him to the very core.

"I'm going to keep him in here for the rest of the orn," Ratchet informed Optimus. "I want to make sure that there's no hidden damage."

Optimus nodded and stepped to the side to speak with Ratchet.

"Is there any way for Bumblebee to have some form of communication?"

"He should be able to communicate with you and Elita through your bond, and he may be able to possibly send texts to the rest of us through the comm. I know it won't be the same for him, but it would be better than nothing. I'll tell him later, I think he could use some rest right now," Ratchet said looking over at Bumblebee who looked like he was about to fall back into recharge. "He's had quite the orn."


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee stared up at the ceiling in boredom as he lay on his berth. Actually it wasn't even his own berth; it was a temporary berth that had been moved into Optimus' room while Bumblebee was in recovery. Every time he was injured or not feeling well, Ratchet would allow him to stay in Optimus' room instead of the med-bay as long as he wasn't too bad off or Optimus wasn't off base. He guessed it was one of the perks of being Optimus Prime's son. It wasn't too bad staying in there, and honestly he much preferred it to being stuck with Ratchet, but it was so boring. He turned over to his side to see that Optimus was working on going over some reports.

_(Optimus I'm bored.)_ Bumblebee said over their bond.

Optimus placed down the report he was reviewing and turned around, "I know you are Bumblebee. Why do you not try recharging for a little while?"

_(I recharged earlier. Why can't I go and do other stuff for a while?)_

"You have to either stay in here or in the med-bay while you recover Bumblebee. You know that."

_(Why? My arm's already a lot better and the only other thing damaged is my stupid voice.)_

Optimus could hear Bumblebee's bitterness at not having his voice anymore as clearly over their bond as he could have if Bumblebee had been able to speak. And it was that bitterness that was causing him to keep his son in his room for the time being. Whenever Bumblebee wasn't acting like his usual self, he liked being able to keep an optic on him.

"Little one," he sighed.

_(You and Elita aren't going to forget about me now that I can't talk right?)_

"What?" Optimus asked in shock, looking at Bumblebee who had his optics trained on the ground.

_(When I was a sparkling I had nightmares about me losing my voice and there was a mech in it that said that everyone was going to forget about me. Since I lost my voice… is what he said going to be true too?)_

"Why did you never tell me about these nightmares?"

_(I don't know. Is it true? Are you going to forget about me?)_

Optimus walked over and helped Bumblebee sit up before sitting down next to him.

"Bumblebee, Elita and I will  _never_ forget about you. You are our son and nothing is going to change that, voice or no voice."

_(Are you sure?)_

"Yes I am sure. We love you, Bumblebee. Do not forget that," Optimus gently placed his servo on one of Bumblebee's shoulders.

_(You promise?)_ Bumblebee finally looked up into Optimus' optics.

"Yes, little one. I promise."

_(Okay. Hey Optimus, why do you always call me little one?)_

"Because you were always such a tiny little sparkling," Optimus explained, smiling fondly at the memories. "Do you wish for me to stop calling you that now?"

Bumblebee quickly shook his head no. Optimus' nickname for him had become a source of comfort throughout his life. He always called him that whenever he was upset or scared or sick. It was mainly only Optimus that called him that, so whenever he heard it he knew that his father was most likely nearby and that always made him feel safe. He wasn't exactly sure why, but it did. Optimus smiled and rubbed Bumblebee's helm before getting back up. He really needed to finish going over those reports soon as they contained details on the plans to leave Cybertron. Their planet was dying and would soon be unable to support any life on it. From what he had been told about the events at Tyger Pax, Optimus knew that Megatron had left to go after the AllSpark. They needed to find it before he could. This had led Optimus to the decision that he and a small team would go after the AllSpark – as an attempt at preventing Megatron from getting his servos on it. Optimus already knew that Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz would be coming with him. It was the final member of the team that he had been debating on.

The final member of the team would have to be a scout, and Bumblebee was one of the Autobots' best scouts. Bringing him along would be a good idea strategically and would also allow Optimus to keep a close optic on him. But there was a strong chance that they could run into Megatron, and after what had recently happened Optimus wanted to keep Bumblebee away from him. It was not an easy choice for him to make. The youngling would most likely be safer if he was left with Elita while Optimus and the others went after the AllSpark. But it would also be useful to have Bumblebee with them on the team. Optimus let out a sigh. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Ironhide was surprised when he saw Optimus come into the rec-room by himself. Normally the Autobot leader was followed by a certain yellow youngling, especially when said youngling was recovering from an injury.

"Where's Bumblebee?"

"Recharging," Optimus answered, walking over to the weapons specialist. "I needed to get out of the room for a little while to think."

"Still haven't decided on whether you should bring the youngling with us?"

"No," the Autobot leader shook his head while he grabbed a cube of energon. "I do not know what to do. It would be good to have him with us, but it would most likely be safer for him if he stayed behind."

"You know you can't protect him from everything, right? The youngling may still need you and Elita, but he's not defenseless. He can take care of himself in a fight and I should know since I helped train him."

"Tyger Pax."

"Well he's going to get hurt every now and then," Ironhide shrugged. "But he survived. If you don't want him to ever get hurt, you're just going to have to lock him away for the rest of his life. I'm sure he would love that."

"I know that I cannot protect Bumblebee from everything Ironhide, no matter how much I wish that I could. It is just that I do not want to lose him."

"All of us know that you don't Prime, but he has a better chance of losing you then you do of him. You're the main one that Megatron wants dead."

Optimus knew all of this very well. He  _was_ the one that Megatron wanted dead the most, but he also knew that by extension his brother also wanted Bumblebee and Elita gone as well. The fact that Megatron hadn't killed Bumblebee at Tyger Pax was a miracle and Optimus had the feeling that if Megatron had not been so obsessed with getting the AllSpark, his youngling would not be with them anymore.

"Maybe you should talk to Elita about it," Ironhide suggested. "And Bumblebee as well, since this affects him."

"I was already planning on discussing this with Elita when she arrives in a few joors. I suppose I will talk with Bumblebee about it as well."

* * *

Elita sighed as she sat down on Bumblebee's berth and carefully rubbed her youngling's back. When she had arrived a joor ago, Optimus had told her that he needed to discuss whether or not Bumblebee should stay with her or go on the AllSpark mission with him, with her and Bumblebee, so she was now waiting for him in his room. Bumblebee had been recharging when she had come into the room and she hadn't felt the need to wake him up just yet. Looking at him now it was difficult to tell what he had recently been through. A quick look at his neck though allowed Elita to see the scars that marred him.

"My poor little Bumblebee," she whispered softly. "None of this should have happened to you."

It was only a few breems later that baby blue optics gazed up at her. A brief look of confusion flickered on Bumblebee's face before a bit of a happier one replaced it.

"Hello Bumblebee," Elita smiled at him.

_(Hi Elita, what are you doing here?)_

"I wanted to come see you. How are you feeling?"

_(I'm okay, but I've been better. Where's Optimus?)_

"He'll be back in here soon. He needs to talk to us about something."

_(What does he need to talk to us about?)_

"Has Optimus told you that he, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz are going to go after the AllSpark to prevent Megatron from getting it?" Elita asked. She wasn't very surprised when Bumblebee shook his head no. "Well we're trying to decide whether it would be better for you to go with them or to stay with me."

_(This is because of what happened at Tyger Pax isn't it?)_

"Yes," she replied. "We just want you to be safe Bumblebee."

_(I know, I know.)_

It was silent for a little while after that until Optimus came into the room. He sat down in front of Elita and Bumblebee, and explained to the two of them about the mission. He also mentioned his thoughts and concerns on bringing Bumblebee with him. Once he was finished, he waited for Elita and Bumblebee to express their thoughts.

"I think that Bumblebee should go with you, if that's what he wants to do," Elita said. "He will be just as safe with you as he would be with me, probably safer really since he shouldn't be in as many battles."

"Alright, then it is your decision Bumblebee," Optimus turned his gaze to the youngling. "What do you want to do?"

_(I want to go with you, 'Hide, Ratchet, and Jazz.)_

"Well I guess that's settled then," Elita replied. "When will you be leaving?"

"It will be a few orns before we go. There are still a few things that need to be prepared."

Bumblebee felt a little excited about the mission. He had never been off Cybertron before, truthfully he didn't think that his creators had ever left the planet before either, and this would be a new adventure. He would get to see new planets and maybe get to explore them, something that fit his curious nature perfectly. His excitement only went so far though and he sincerely hoped that Optimus could not detect the terror that coursed through him at the prospect of coming across Megatron again. But Bumblebee felt that if he didn't leave with Optimus and the others now, he never would.


	3. Chapter 3

Ratchet sighed as he turned to face the yellow and black youngling sitting on the medical berth. He had needed to check and make sure that Bumblebee's arm was healing properly and he wanted to try to see if there was anything he could do for the scout's vocal processor before it was time for them to leave Cybertron. Unfortunately he still could not think of any way to repair Bumblebee's vocal processor. It irritated him to no end, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help the youngling recover in that aspect. The medic wasn't ready to admit defeat just yet though, but at the moment there was something else that needed to be addressed.

"Do Optimus and Elita know that you haven't been recharging?"

:  _I've recharged._ : Bumblebee sent through the comm.

"Not for a full cycle. According to my scans you haven't had a full recharge cycle since Tyger Pax. Do you care to explain why that is?"

:  _I've had some nightmares._ :

"Have you told Optimus and Elita?"

The youngling simply shook his head no as an answer.

"Bumblebee… You know that you need to get full recharge cycles. As a youngling it's not good for you if you don't. If you're having nightmares you need to tell Optimus and Elita. It would do you some good to get them off your mind."

:  _I don't want to bother them and I really don't like to talk about it._ :

Bumblebee knew that Optimus and Elita rarely got to spend a lot of time with each other. And in two orns Optimus would be leaving Cybertron and then they most likely wouldn't be seeing each other at all until he returned. It didn't seem fair to Bumblebee to bother them with his nightmares and ruin the time they had together.

"Bumblebee they're your creators and they need to know about these sorts of things if they are interfering with your wellbeing."

:  _It's not interfering with my wellbeing._ :

"It's affecting your recharge cycle which affects your wellbeing. Either I tell them or you do. Either way they're going to find out."

:  _I don't want them to worry._  :

"Why would they—the nightmares are about Tyger Pax aren't they?"

:  _Yes._  :

"Bumblebee that was the first major battle you've been in and you were injured in the process of it. It's understandable that you would have nightmares about what happened. I don't think that's going to cause Optimus and Elita to worry. I imagine you would find that they too have had their own share of nightmares from battles."

:  _You sure?_  :

"I'm sure. They'll only want to help you. Now are you going to tell them?"

:  _I guess._ : Bumblebee shifted on the berth.

"Good," Ratchet said. "Now go have some fun or something."

* * *

Bumblebee looked nervously at the door to Optimus' room. Sure Ratchet had said that his creators probably wouldn't worry about his nightmares, but he wasn't quite as sure. What if Optimus thought that he wouldn't be able to handle fighting anymore since he was having nightmares about the first battle he had been in? Bumblebee didn't think he could handle being forced to sit on the sidelines while the rest of his family was out there risking their lives. But he had told the medic that he would tell Optimus and Elita about the nightmares and he was going to do just that.

_(Optimus?)_ Bumblebee asked through their bond when he entered the room. While he could talk to Optimus and Elita through the comm like he was learning to do with everyone else, he preferred communicating to his creators through the bond he shared with them. It felt more personal that way.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Optimus turned to face the youngling.

_(I've been having nightmares.)_

"Come here little one, what are your nightmares about?"

Bumblebee walked over and sat down next to Optimus, keeping his optics trained on the ground the entire time.

_(They're about Tyger Pax. I keep seeing everyone die and then…)_

"And then what?"

_(And then… Megatron shows up and crushes my vocal processor again and says stuff. The nightmare gets worse every time.)_

Optimus could see a slight tremor to Bumblebee's frame and carefully wrapped his arm around his son in an attempt at comforting him. He had known that there was a chance that Bumblebee would have trouble coping with what had happened. He had seen things that no youngling should ever have to witness. And to make matters worse, Bumblebee had been maimed. Losing his voice would remain an enteral scar for Bumblebee. Even if Ratchet found a way to repair the crushed vocal processor, the youngling would always have to live with the memory of it happening. And that knowledge made Optimus feel like he had failed as Bumblebee's father. He was supposed to protect his son, not send him to possible death.

"I am sorry Bumblebee. None of that should have ever happened to you."

Bumblebee looked up at Optimus, giving him a questioning look.

"You are a youngling, fighting in a war is the last thing that you should have to do," Optimus explained.

_(But I want to fight. It scares me sometimes, but I want to help.)_

"If it scares you Bumblebee, you do not have to do it."

_(I want to though. I want to be just like you.)_

"You act as if nothing scares me Bumblebee."

_(What scares you Optimus?)_

"Losing you and Elita and also failing as a leader."

_(So I guess that you don't like me fighting then.)_

"No Bumblebee I do not and I regret that I had to send you to Tyger Pax."

_(It's not your fault. You had to do what you thought was right as a leader.)_

"As a leader yes, but not as a father."

_(What do you mean?)_

"I should not be sending you into situations where you could be killed. Especially not while you are a youngling."

Bumblebee tried to hide his look of annoyance from Optimus. Whenever it came to him fighting, Optimus always seemed to go into overprotective mode. He didn't mind it too much, after all it was nice to know that Optimus wanted to keep him safe, but it could get annoying at times. He knew that as a youngling he still needed his creators comfort and protection every now and then, but he wasn't a sparkling anymore. They didn't need to coddle him so much; he could take care of himself… well most of the time at least. That being said, he also knew that Optimus and Elita couldn't help the fact that they worried about him and he did his best to reassure them that he was safe. Which was why he decided to wrap his arms around Optimus to give him a hug as his way of saying "Don't worry I'll be fine, see I'm here right now".

_(Well I'm going with you, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz now, so you don't have to worry about me getting killed. I'll be safe.)_

"I hope so little one, but there is still a chance that we will run into trouble. We will not be the only ones after the AllSpark."

_(I know… Optimus I'm scared of coming across Megatron again.)_

Originally Bumblebee had not wanted to tell Optimus of his fear. He had been worried that his father would use that as a reason for him not to go on the AllSpark mission. But now he was thinking that it might be better to just go ahead and tell Optimus everything. It probably wouldn't be good if they did come across the Decepticon leader and Bumblebee just froze.

"Bumblebee I will do everything I can to make sure that Megatron never harms you again."

_(Thanks Op.)_ Bumblebee said accidently slipping back into his sparkling nickname for Optimus.

Optimus smiled, "Get some rest now little one. "

_(Okay.)_

Instead of getting up and going to his own berth like Optimus had expected, Bumblebee kept his arms wrapped around him from his earlier hug and drifted off into recharge. The Autobot leader contemplated on prying the youngling's arms off of him and carrying him to his own berth, but decided against it. He didn't want to risk waking him from recharge.

* * *

Elita could not help but smile when she walked into the room and saw Bumblebee snuggled up against Optimus recharging. Optimus looked over at her and motioned for her to come join them on the berth. She sat down on the other side of Bumblebee and carefully placed a servo on his back.

"He has been having nightmares," Optimus quietly said.

"He has? I'm not surprised with what he's been through. Nightmares from battles are the worst."

"Yes, he told me that they are about Tyger Pax. I did not know that he was having them before then."

"Neither did I. He doesn't like telling us when he has nightmares anymore does he?"

"No I do not believe he does. He thinks that he has to be a soldier, not a youngling."

"It makes me miss when he was a sparkling," Elita sighed. "At least then we knew when he had a nightmare by his cries and he talked to us more when he was little so we would know what was wrong with him."

"I regret how this war has made him grow up faster than he should have to."

"Well at least right now he's acting more like a youngling. We should savor this while it lasts, after all this is one of the last orns that we'll get to spend together as a family for a while."

* * *

" _Why didn't you help us?"_

_The voices continuously haunted him as he lay there on the ground unable to move. It wasn't long before the shadowy figures surrounded him, all of them repeating the same things over and over._

" _Why didn't you stop them? You knew where it was. You could have saved us."_

_Bumblebee tried to speak up to tell them that he was sorry, but he couldn't. Suddenly someone started cackling and he soon spotted Megatron standing off in the distance – his vocal processor lying in the Decepticon leader's claws._

" _What's the matter scout? Can't speak?"_

_Megatron slowly stalked towards the downed youngling, causing Bumblebee's optics to widen in fear. Once Megatron reached him his placed his pede on Bumblebee's chest, pinning the already motionless Autobot to the ground._

" _Your voice isn't the only thing that you are about to lose."_

_Bumblebee watched in compete terror as Megatron's fusion cannon charged up, aimed straight at his head…_

* * *

Bumblebee was jolted from recharge right as dream Megatron fired at him. He was mildly surprised to find that he was sandwiched between Optimus and Elita on their berth. He thought that both of his creators were in recharge, but then felt a servo gently rubbing the back of his head, causing him to look over to see Elita look at him in concern.

"Were you having another nightmare?" she whispered.

The youngling simply nodded and shifted closer to his mother. Elita whispered reassuring words to him, making sure that he knew that he was safe. It took a few breems, but eventually she was able to lull him back into a, hopefully, restful recharge.

"You're safe with us Bumblebee. You're safe." 


End file.
